


[Podfic] Open Road

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of Saathi1013's The Iron Castle [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Epilogue, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Male Character, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Saathi1013's 'Open Road'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's summary: Picks up almost immediately after "The Queen, the Serf, & the Soldier" ends, with gratuitous shenanigans in the back seat of a convertible. Also discussion of pegging because I am predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Open Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855850) by [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Saathi1013). 



Author: Saathi1013  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: The Man from U.N.C.L.E.  
Pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller

 

Length: 00:14:23  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Open%20Road.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'Take Care of Business' and 'Signori Toileto Italiano' from the Man From U.N.C.L.E. soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> Also contains: outtakes, because holy shit I cannot speak German. Or Russian. Or English, apparently.


End file.
